phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Arondight(Phantom of the School ver.) (Myrmidon 4★)/Character Quest
Item drop (Episode 3): 4★ Courage Tag Bonus (Episode 3): Title: "Arondight's Ghost" Transcript Episode 1: Accursed Ghosts! Arondight: People fear the unknown. As such, from time immemorial those who sought it out were extolled as heroes. Arondight: However, facing the unknown unprepared is extremely dangerous. Bravery and recklessness are two sides of the same coin. Arondight: That is why the most important thing to remember when planning a battle is "know thy enemy." An intriguing point, but they had strayed from the real topic. Arondight had asked the commander to the library to talk about something much more pitiable. Arondight: The ones threatening me must not be forgiven! Arondight: Those accursed ghosts! Arondight had entered a contest to test her courage, which revealed the surprising fact that she was afraid of ghosts. Arondight: Why am I afraid of ghosts? Because I do not understand them. Arondight: If I can come to know and understand them, I will no longer be afraid! Arondight: It's okay...I can get through this. I am not afraid of any ghosts! Arondight tried to convince herself. She looked at a stack of books. Episode 2: It Starts With a Picture Book She had gathered scary stories, old and new, from all over the world. Arondight: Who do they think they're kidding trying to scare people with this? He held up a book with a cute little ghost on the cover. It was a picture book for children! Arondight: The story about a woman slowly transforming into a faceless ghost is worth reading. Arondight: And the one about the ghost counting plates... And the monk who's ears were ripped off... Those were all pretty good. She had been reading some classic ghost stories. Arondight: Heehee... I've come up with a plan to counteract the ghosts... Her hand trembled as she gripped the book and the commander wondered if someone should put a stop to this. Arondight: I'm going to read this one next: "True Tales of Real Ghosts." The commander had a feeling she would not be able to handle that. Arondight: ... Arondight: ...?! ...?! Arondight: Hah-haha-ha... As the commander watched, the blood drained from Arondight's face. As expected, she slammed the book shut, bringing an end to her research. ---- Question 1=''Don't force yourself.'' Arondight: I-I'm not forcing myself! Not at all! |-| Question 2=''Which one was the scariest?'' Arondight: Let's stop talking about it. |-| Question 3=''Will you be okay going to the bathroom by yourself?'' Arondight: I-I'm not a baby! ---- Arondight: I gathered these scary stories for knowledge. Arondight: Simply reading them won't make a ghost appear. I'm not scared. Arondight: At least...that's what I thought... Arondight's eyes filled with tears. Episode 2: Bitty Brave Arondight: Ohhh... I should never have read those books! There was no trace of Arondight's usual tough self. Arondight: I think it will be some time before I'll be able to walk home alone or even go to the bathroom after dark! The commander assured her that they could walk home together. And they would find someone to escort her to the bathroom. Arondight: I thought anything could be overcome if you kept working on it diligently. Arondight: I thought even ghosts could be conquered... ---- Question 1=''Everyone is afraid of something.'' Arondight: Everyone? |-| Question 2=''Accepting your weaknesses is part of being brave.'' Arondight: Accepting that you have weaknesses is important... |-| Question 3=''You can call on me whenever you're scared.'' Arondight: Th-Then you'd have to stay with me 24/7... ---- Arondight: You mean it's normal that I'm afraid of something? Arondight: The courage to acknowledge your own weakness and the strength to accept it. I've discovered a new facet of myself. Arondight: I'm going to name these feelings, "Bitty Brave"! That was the moment she discovered a new skill. Arondight: I may be afraid of ghosts, but that's nothing to be ashamed of! Arondight: I couldn't get over my fear, but I still feel much better about it! Suddenly, the sound of an explosion shook the air. Arondight: Eek! Arondight clapped her hands over her ears and dropped to the ground just as a firework bloomed outside the window behind her. Arondight: Fireworks? Oh, I thought it was a ghost. Aha-hahaha... Arondight: Um, Commander? You heard me yelp, didn't you? Arondight looked mortified. Arondight: I never wanted you to see me acting so pitiful. Episode 3: Phantom Blade Arondight: I had completely forgotten about the fireworks tonight. They had a surprisingly good view of the fireworks from the library window. It was like their own secret spot. Arondight: The fireworks are really pretty. There's beauty in their boldness and their fleeting existence. Arondight had regained her composure and was acting like her usual, studious self again. Arondight: That alone should be enough to make fireworks enjoyable, but I feel like there's something even more special about them. ---- Question 1=''The way the "boom" reaches your ears after you see them?'' Arondight: That timing is exquisite. |-| Question 2=''The anticipation you feel when you're waiting for them?'' Arondight: The wait does add a certain something. |-| Question 3=''The way they disappear so quickly?'' Arondight: Finding beauty is impermanence. ---- Arondight: A beautiful flower made of light that quickly withers and fades. Arondight: A brilliant flower that blooms only for an instant. The very picture of impermanence. Arondight: In that moment of contradictions...I've seen the essence of the sword. Arondight: "Phantom Blade." I can see it--a momentary flower drawn by the tip of a blade. In that moment, she had awakened to a new skill. Arondight: All that aside...I just realized no one else is here! It was not until now that Arondight and the commander saw they alone were watching the fireworks. Arondight: No, it doesn't bother me. This is just kind of...you know... Unable to stand the tension in the air, the commander pulled a random book from a nearby shelf. Arondight: I've been meaning to ask you something... Arondight: What do you think of...? The booming fireworks drowned out the most important part of her question. Assuming she was asking about the book in hand, the commander answered. A distant voice announced that the next round of fireworks would be the last. Arondight: The fireworks are ending. We should probably be heading home. Arondight: A walk home in the dark...I'm really glad you're here, Commander. Arondight seemed to be recalling the scary stories she read. Arondight: Everyone gets scared of the school building after hours, right? There's just no way around that. Arondight: Scary things are scary. You just have to accept it. Arondight's feelings had definitely changed. The commander was relieved. Arondight: I'm done studying scary stories. My way of thinking about it has changed, so it's only a matter of time until I conquer this fear. She looked confident and the commander really wanted to praise her for her progress today. Hoping to reward her growth and her ceaseless efforts, the commander took something out of a book. Arondight: Isn't that your bookmark, Commander? Arondight: You're giving it to me? Are you sure? Arondight had not gotten over her aversion yet. That would still take some time. Arondight: You'll walk me home every night until I can conquer the ghosts?! Arondight: *Eh-hem* Arondight: I appreciate the offer and I will accept. Arondight: As long as you realize--just in case--what will happen if I can't overcome my fear. Arondight: In that event... Arondight: You'll have to walk me home from school every day until I graduate! Category:Character Quest